1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion concentration measurement system and method, and in particular relates to an ion concentration measurement system and method for displaying results in real time and transmitting the results wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, sensors have been widely applied in different fields, such as the medical, biotechnological, food industry, agricultural, environmental monitoring and military affair, etc. The key devices for applicability, are readout circuits and signal processing for measurement system. The key conditions for applicability include real-time display, easy operation and portage, low cost, high accuracy and wireless capability, etc.
Microcontrollers have been widely used in industry. Microcontrollers usually comprise an operating unit, a control unit, a memory, and an input/output (I/O) port, among others. Microcontrollers are applied in different fields such as automation, electronics, artificial neural network (ANN) model, and sensor measurement system fields, etc. 8-bit, 16-bit, and 32-bit microcontrollers have been developed. The developmental languages of microcontrollers include assembly languages and high-level languages. The high-level languages provide faster operating speeds than the assembly languages.
The wireless sensing network was early developed by he U.S. Department of Defense supported academic community in 1980, but the cost was expensive for construction of wireless sensing network, so the wireless technique was stagnant. Recently, digitized home, medical management, sensor network, etc. are quickly developed, so the wireless technique is similarly applied in above fields.